Operator Friendship
by Mysteriol
Summary: ONESHOT, postGREV. Daichi seeks out Kai and Tala, hoping to make them admit their rekindled friendship into the open. But of course, things don't always turn out his way. Poor Daichi...


Operator Friendship 

Daichi's POV

post G-REV 

_A/N: _

_Hey all! I've just completed my runs on Beyblade G Revolution, and to be honest, 'spectacular' and 'one hell of a ride' are understatements to describe how I felt after watching finish the entire show. It's helluva good, and it only made me more crazy about Kai and Tala, if ever that was possible._

_Also, by the end of it all, I am also head over heels in love with the one and only, adorable and cute Daichi. He's SO CUTE! and huggable, there's something about him that makes you want to pinch his cheeks. So i thought, why not make a fic where Kai and Tala AND Daichi gets together?_

_And I thought i'll be sweet for Daichi to try and pair Kai and Tala up as friends again, but of course, things don't always go his way, and how did he end up getting squashed in between two intimidating guys who gang up against him to jibe him endlessly? _

_The idea was too cute to pass on, so here goes XDD, my Daichi fic together with Kai and Tala of course. Once again, forgive the grammatical/spelling errors littered around the place, because I'm AGAIN rushing for time. gomen!_

_mysterio000_

Hello, everyone! My name is Daichi, and today, I shall play the role of operator friendship to two particular people that I think are definitely worth my time, service and efforts by yours truly! If you think I'm out of my mind...TALK TO MY HAND! Because I, Daichi, am never wrong. I strongly believe I am the indisputable, flawless, perfect perfectionist, and the best beyblader to grace this planet! Tyson Granger does not exist in my dictionary!

Heh, I'm beginning to become sharper and much more observant as I age, and start treading into the age of teenagehood. Just a few days ago, in the final showdown between the G Revolutions and BEGA Justice-5, I saw something that was, man, it was totally out of the world! Crazy! Unearthly! Inhumane! I doubt anybody saw the exchange other than me, oh well, because you know how I possess acute sense of the eyes and every other parts of my body! I bet my last socks off that I was the only one who saw Kai and Tala smile at each other!

You heard that! Ha ha! Yeah, I said it! I don't know what actually made me so coincidentally turn that way at that specific moment, but man, it must be the gifted instinct bestowed upon me since the day I was born, so it was no surprise for a talented genius like me to catch them smiling at each other! But it's true, I swear everything I say is god's words, or my name ain't Daichi, and you can call me Monkey Boy. AHHH, why does everyone call me MONKEY BOY? I hate that name!

Anyway, ahem, back to my point. I saw Tala by Mr. Dickinson's side, with his usual top draped over a black tee and his white pants. It is when when he looked up towards that pillar where the -humph - cocky, overly arrogant Kai Hiwatari stood at. Just when I was about to look away, wondering WHY that prick Kai always had to pretend he's so cool and almighty, that cactus prick turned and looked at Tala...

and guessed what! HE SMILED!

And the team captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys who once saw me with my fly open (Rub it into my face again, and I shall kick your ass so hard, you'll kiss the moon!) smiled back at Kai!

So today, Daichi is going to proudly introduce to you his role as an Operator Friendship, that will make the both of these two stoic teens come face to face with each other, and ADMIT their rekindled friendship to the open. Hah! I'll make Tyson jealous that I'm actually capable of such stuff, and show the world what Daichi can actually do!

HEY! That's Tala now. I see him! He's lounging on an armchair, and he's sipping on his fruit juice with his eyes closed. What a show-off! Does he really think he looks good like this? Gross! Besides that, he has two legs propped up onto the table, and he looks really relaxed...

Until I decide to pounce on him!

"HEY, TALA!" I scream into his ears. His eyes flicker open abruptly, and he shoots a death glare down at me, mingled with disgust and grossness. Hey! Am I such a put-off that you always reserve that one-of-a-kind oh-you're-so-annoying-me-Daichi look, Tala? You arrogant big-headed blockhead who thinks he's the best ever to grace this world. Argh!

"What do you want, Monkey Boy?"

"I AM NOT A MONKEY BOY!" Argh, one more time with anyone who calls me that petname, and I'll send you into the depths of hell with my Strata Dragoon, I swear my last lasagna plate on it!

Ahh...lasagna. I'm getting pretty hungry.

"Hn, whatever you say, Daichi. Something you need?" You cock an amused eyebrow at me, eyeing me like I'm some small midget inferior in comparison in terms of heights with you. So what if you're taller than me? Hmmph, I haven't bypassed puberty yet! I'm sure I'll sprout some day! So wait and see!

"Where's Kai?" I ask him, crossing my arms. Now I'm beginning to wonder why I'm helping this jerk patch up things with Kai now. Maybe it just isn't worth my time... but hey! Daichi needs to prove his capable in all aspects, especially coming to manipulating events and jerks like the Blitzkrieg Boy duo! I can do it!

"Something the matter, Daichi?"

Ack, he's behind me? He wasn't there a second ago! How did Kai do that magic trick, and appeared on the opposite armchair that quickly? Or had I missed it all the while, too busy trying to sneak up and scare the wits out of Tala?

"Hey, Kai!" I point a finger at him accusingly, though I don't know why. It's just a habit, I supposed. Kai always make me do stupid things because he makes me fed-up 99 of the time I see him. The other 1 is when he is asleep, and he can't talk to me. "Since when were you there?"

"He was there all along, Monkey Boy." Tala replies instead of Kai, and he folds his arms, a smirk on his lips. "Maybe you were simply too short to spot him."

"**What did you call me? **And who says I'm short! I'm still growing up, so shut your trap about my height already, Tala!" Anger bubbles within me, and my hand reaches out to ball into a fist at Tala. Man, I feel insulted!

Behind, Kai gives a 'hn', and I face him, scowling. "And stop laughing at me, Kai!"

"..." He doesn't say anything, and close his eyes as well. I glance from him to Tala, and Tala to him, and backwards, forwards, backwards, forwards. AHH! It drives me crazy! They're both choosing to ignore me with same postures of their eyes closed, smirking lips, and sipping on their fruit juices!

"GAH! Who do you think I am! Some kind of pushover!" I yell, and smash my fist onto the glass table. "YEOW!"

Stupid Daichi! Why did you show signs of weakness and pain for? That last word wasn't supposed to come out, no matter how my knuckles feel like it's been crushed by a sledgehammer now.

Kai and Tala now look highly amused. Grr...how dare they insult me like this.

I try to pretend I'm unfazed by their laughing at me, and I plop down on the armchair that separates them, so I'm right smack in between. There are people walking by looking funnily at me. What? Never seen a small person dwarfed at his sides by two taller boys?

"So what's your big idea, Daichi? Trying the one-time experience of being dwarfed miserably into a size of a puny midget?" Tala taunts at me, opening one eye, mirth shimmering in azure orbs.

"Or better yet...an ant?" Kai chips in.

GAH! Since when did the two of them learnt to cooperate, team-up, and go against me? It's just not fair! I need Tyson around! One Daichi VS Kai **_and _**Tala! Not a good combination, indeed. And here, my initial purpose was based on a good-will - to make them admit their friendship out loud! How dare they treat me like this, I wanted to help them! Geez, guess I wasn't need after all.

"I am not an ant! YOU ARE!" I ball a fist at Kai, then Tala. Both boys give a 'tch', and look away. GAH! It grates on my nerves.

"Gee, then that makes you a bacteria, I guess." Tala says.

"No wonder you're so annoying." Kai remarks, and I stare at him, confused.

"Why does that make me annoying?" I ask. What's up with bacteria co-relating to annoying? It doesn't make much sense to me.

"Heh," Tala shoots Kai a look, and they exchange one amused set of glances, before staring down at me, "Because that makes you a pest."

ARGH! "Since when were the two of you this chummy in tormenting me! UNFAIR!" I cry out in fury, and I stand on the ground with two feet, stomping up and down. "UNFAIR, UNFAIR, UNFAIR, UNFAIR!"

"Quit it, Daichi. Your soundless footsteps are not having any effects. You're an ant, remember? Ants don't make sounds with their feet." Tala jibes at me.

"I can't hear anything, Daichi." Kai mocks.

I can't take this anymore!

"Why did I even bother to come and talk to you guys anyway! I'm here with a good will," I stare at Kai, then Tala, and back again, "to make you guys admit your rekindled friendship outloud! And here you two are making fun of me! It doesn't pay to be kind!"

Tala looks at me, a quizzical look in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Kai frowns. "Admit our friendship outloud?"

"HAh! YOu can't fool me! You guys were friends back there at the end of the final BEGA challenge when you two smiled at each other already! Daichi knows everything!" I place my hands on my hips, looking extremely smug. Hah, that will teach you to mess with me. Now I can blackmail you with that material anytime.

"Heh, Kai, this guy is one screwed ball who has his facts messed up." Tala jerks a thumb in my direction. He looks at me, and beside me, Kai gives an amused smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you, Daichi, but I think you're the last to know of it, anyway."

Huh? You mean Tyson and the rest knew their patched friendship way before I did? SINCE WHEN? Why didn't anyone tell me?

I look at Kai for answers, but he still is probably silently laughing at me. He has mirth dancing in his amethyst eyes. "Don't be too upset, Daichi."

"Yeah, your brain is still developing to process information at a faster rate. Don't be too hard on yourself." Tala chuckles.

"What does that mean, Tala?" I stomp my feet again, when the redhaired team captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys lean forward and ruffle my hair.

"Heh, I hate to admit it, but you're pretty amusing to watch, Daichi." Tala pats my head, before leaning back in his seat again, glancing down at me from up where he is. He thinks he's so good-looking that he has to look like--HEY! Why did he go and touch my hair for, and pat me like this? Does he think I'm a baby?

I'm not a baby, nor a kid!

"Here, Daichi." Kai holds out a basket of peanuts for me. "Calm down."

"How do I calm down! You mean I came here and look for you guys for nothing? I wanted to show Tyson and the rest what I could do! That I could help the two of you pair up again!" I frown grumpily, and sit back on my chair. All my hopes placed into Operation Friendship are now crushed!

Before me, Kai and Tala exchange yet another cryptic exchange of glances across the small distance which I can't really tell what that is. These two stoic teens have this kind of telepathic ability to read each other's minds, and it freaks me out sometimes.

"Hmph, so much for kindness." I utter to myself, but I think they hear it anyway.

I look up, surprised, when Tala leans forward with a small smirk on his face, and offering his glass of fruit juice to me.

"Just so you don't complain about your wasted trip, have a glass before you can say we dehydrated your system running to this place just to find us." Tala hands me the glass, and I look down, still reeling from shock at his sudden nice act. Since when did the redhaired freak acts nicely like this?

"Yeah," Kai shoves me the basket of peanuts, "And eat something before you complain of being hungry again."

"And even though it was pretty stupid of you to think of a plan in the first place," Tala smirks, "you're a nice kid, Monkey Boy. "

"Hn," Kai folds his arms, and looks away, "even though your help was totally unnecessary."

Aww, you guys...are so nice! It makes me wanna cry! So even Kai and Tala are softies on the inside, and not like those psychotic murderers Kenny always make them out to be! I take the glass of fruit juice, and pop some peanuts into my mouth.

I hold up a thumbs-up, grinning gleefully, "Yay! I guess my trip is no longer wasted, anymore!"

And those two guys return to closing their eyes, folding their arms and simply lounging on their armchairs, facing each other in opposite directions.

So Operator Friendship Daichi had not succeeded in his plans, but at least the trip was worth it! Now I can go around telling everyone that Tala and Kai actually called me a nice kid! It makes my day shine when I just think about it! And the best thing is, Tala and Kai are already friends, and they have admitted it to the open once again! It makes me happy when I think about it, 'cause those two really had come a long way together. At least that's what I heard from Tyson, them growing up together and all.

HEEYAA! Daichi kicks ass!

...Erh, wait a minute.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME AGAIN, TALA?"

**Owari **

_A/N:_

Okeey, I love DAICHI! (hugs him) he's sooo irresistibly cute. I love how Kai and Tala seem to assume the big brother role when he's around. Awwww

obviously there's OOC-ness, because well..it's my first time writing IN Daichi's POV! It's so much more different than writing ABOUT Daichii.. arhh. it's driving me nuts.

drop a review, minna-san!

mysterio000


End file.
